Liu Hao/History
History Liu Hao first joined the training camp of Excellent Era, and was discovered and nurtured by Ye Xiu to become a pro player before debuting in Season 5. Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Liu Hao, who is drunk, enters Happy Internet Cafe. He enters with Chen Yehui, Wang Ze, and Fang Fengran, who are drunk. He tries to get Tang Rou's attention but fails. Liu Hao is puzzled when Tang Rou does not recognize him, a famous eSports player. Liu Hao makes fun of Ye Xiu, who has fallen to becoming a Cafe manager that makes "1800" RMB a month. Liu Hao repeatedly points out that he is the vice-captain of Excellent Era while Ye Xiu is a fallen professional player. Liu Hao listens to Ye Xiu criticize Wang Ze and Fang Fengran's weaknesses from their loss to 301 Degrees. Liu Hao gets lectured by Ye Xiu for failing to see that 301 Degrees set a trap for Sun Xiang. Liu Hao and his teammates are kicked out of Happy Internet Cafe for being drunk by Ye Xiu.Chapter 96 In Club Excellent Era, Liu Hao watches TV when he gets a phone call from Chen Yehui. Liu Hao learns that a Tyrannical Ambition party broke his Frost Forest clear record of 13 minutes, 24 seconds, and 21 milliseconds. With Lord Grim's help, Tyrannical Ambition holds the new clear record of 13 minutes, 5 seconds, and 47 milliseconds. Liu Hao learns from Yehui that Lord Grim is Ye Xiu. Liu Hao is confident that he can lead Excellent Dynasty to retake the record clear of Frost Forest. He is suspicious of the Launcher, Cleansing Mist, who might be Su Mucheng. Liu Hao is confused that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim is playing as an Unspecialized, an unofficial class that the game company made nonviable. With new 10th Server accounts, Liu Hao brings his teammates to go all out to break Tyrannical Ambition's Frost Forest clear record. He succeeds with a time of 12 minutes, 55 seconds, and 42 milliseconds. Liu Hao is thrilled that he got to crush Ye Xiu's Frost Forest record clear time. Liu Hao logs in with a random account, Hateful Sword, to spy on Ye Xiu. He sends multiple friend requests to Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, who eventually accepts a friend request. Liu Hao wants to join Ye Xiu's party. He is denied. Liu Hao wants to duel Ye Xiu in the Arena, but he is sent to Steamed Bun Invasion by Ye Xiu. Liu Hao is angered by Rongxing's trash talking, which is similar to Ye Xiu. In the Arena, Liu Hao's Hateful Sword duels against Steamed Bun Invasion. The angry Liu Hao overwhelms Steamed Bun with aggressive attacking and pro-level tactics. Liu Hao realizes that only near pro-level players could defeat the expert skill level of Steamed Bun. Liu Hao dials back the aggression and precision to allow Steamed Bun to win the duel. Liu Hao loses four more duels in succession on purpose. He tells Ye Xiu that Steamed Bun is a strong player, and Ye Xiu replies that Steamed Bun said that Liu Hao was "not his opponent at all." Liu Hao is furious. He calms down. Liu Hao asks to join Ye Xiu's party for record clears and is rejected. Liu Hao agrees to join Ye Xiu at Boneyard to level. Liu Hao laughs evilly as he sees Tang Rou's Soft Mist and Ye Xiu's Lord Grim attacking monsters.Chapter 109 Liu Hao joins Ye Xiu's party. Liu Hao is greeted by Ye Xiu and Tang Rou. Liu Hao listens and watches in hopes of getting some useful information. Liu Hao is disappointed because Ye Xiu and Tang Rou are absolutely silent. Liu Hao notices Ye Xiu's weapon does insane damage for an Unspecialized character. Liu Hao believes that Ye Xiu has a Silver Weapon. Liu Hao falls asleep around midnight. After a while, he wakes back up and tries to play. Liu Hao tells Ye Xiu that he is going to sleep. He learns that Ye Xiu plays all night. Liu Hao goes to bed, but he is forced to get up to talk to the boss. The next night, Liu Hao tries to join Ye Xiu's party to dungeon, and he is rejected. Liu Hao is furious. Liu Hao is surprised by Ye Xiu's new Boneyard record clear time. In the Arena, Liu Hao fights against Steamed Bun Invasion. Liu Hao hopes to gain some useful information and fails. He wonders if Steamed Bun Invasion is even in Ye Xiu's main dungeon team. Liu Hao is tired of dueling because he has to hold back against Steamed Bun. Liu Hao is angry when Steamed Bun lectures him about needing to concentrate. In the next duel, Liu Hao does not hold back and crushes Steamed Bun. Liu Hao congratulates Ye Xiu in order to sneak into Ye Xiu's dungeon team, which fails. Liu Hao is angry and leaves. The next day, Liu Hao learns from Chen Yehui that Ye Xiu gets paid in uncommon materials for setting dungeon record clear times. Liu Hao realizes that Ye Xiu is collecting uncommon materials for self-made equipment. Liu Hao orders Chen Yehui to get accounts ready for Excellent Dynasty's record clear attempt at Boneyard. Liu Hao is invited by Bao Rongxing to join Ye Xiu's party to run Boneyard. Liu Hao sees the party's Launcher. He suspects that this is Su Mucheng. Liu Hao spies on the party and learns that the party will be experimenting with Ye Xiu's new strategy to clear Boneyard. Liu Hao realizes Ye Xiu's new time-saving strategy is amazing. Liu Hao asks if he can join Ye XIu's party when Ye Xiu challenges for the Boneyard record clear time. When Ye Xiu agrees, Liu Hao asks how much money Ye Xiu makes from setting records. Steamed Bun Invasion lectures Liu Hao that record setting is about fame and not money. Liu Hao fails to cause discontent in Ye Xiu's party. Liu Hao believes that Cleansing Mist is most likely Su Mucheng since she synchronizes well with Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. Liu Hao sees Tang Rou and Steamed Bun have mechanical ability, but they are nowhere near the skills of professional players. Liu Hao is confident that his Excellent Dynasty party, which has five professional substitutes, will be superior to Ye Xiu's party. Liu Hao makes small mistakes on purpose when he practices with Ye Xiu's party. Liu Hao logs off and gets another account to study Ye Xiu's new strategy. Liu Hao boasts that Ye Xiu's era is over, and the time for Liu Hao's era is now. In the first attempt for the Boneyard record clear time, Liu Hao holds back a bit to prevent Ye Xiu's party from having a lowest record clear time possible. Liu Hao and the party break the Boneyard record with a clear time of 17 minutes, 22 seconds, and 17 milliseconds. Liu Hao laughs when he hears Tang Rou wants to pursue the limit by improving on their record. Liu Hao plays another three runs of Boneyard to level with Ye XIu's party before he leaves. When Liu Hao assembles his party, he learns that Excellent Era hosts a Pro Alliance match with Blue Rain. Liu Hao has little practice for this professional match, and he performs horribly. Due to Liu Hao's poor performance in the Team Challenge, Excellent Era lose to Blue Rain, 2-8. Liu Hao sees Sun Xiang's ashen face, and Sun Xiang slams the door when he leaves the resting room. Liu Hao and Shen Jian leave the room to prepare to set the new Boneyard record clear time. For Excellent Dynasty, Liu Hao and his four Excellent Era teammates set a new Boneyard record clear time of 16 minutes, 56 seconds, and 78 milliseconds. Liu Hao acts as a spy and talks with Ye Xiu about the previous record clear time. Liu Hao gets exposed by Ye Xiu, who knew that Hateful Sword was Liu Hao all along. In a rage, Liu Hao smashes and breaks his keyboard. Liu Hao does not understand how Ye Xiu is confident that the Excellent Dynasty record will be broken.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy Liu Hao is angered by Su Mucheng's sarcastic thanks. He shouts at Mucheng. Liu Hao is scared by Mucheng's cold gaze. Liu Hao backs down, and Mucheng walks away. Liu Hao calls Chen Yehui and informs Yehui to deal with Ye Xiu's Lord Grim on his own without Excellent Era's help. Liu Hao warns Yehui to not use Excellent Dynasty players to attack Lord Grim, which might force Ye Xiu to join one of the Three Great Guilds. Liu Hao tells Yehui to get Excellent Dynasty spies in other guilds to find out what uncommon materials that Ye Xiu gets from setting record clear times. Liu Hao receives a call from Chen Yehui about the verbal abuse in the Glory community for Tyrannical Ambition and Blue Brook Guild's reliance on Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. Liu Hao, who is satisfied with Lord Grim's decline in popularity, tells Yehui to not call at night unless it was bad news. Liu Hao ends the call to rest.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Liu Hao watches Tang Rou's duel against Du Ming. Liu Hao is horrified by Dragon Raising Its Head because he knows Ye Xiu is the only one, who can execute the technique. After Liu Hao helped kick out Ye Xiu from Excellent Era, Ye Xiu makes a huge statement of returning in the All-Star Weekend. Liu Hao is still horrified after seeing Ye Xiu’s legendary Dragon Raises Its Head, which destroyed Samsara’s Du Ming. Liu Hao tells Chen Yehui that Ye Xiu’s plan to return to the Pro Alliance is nearly impossible. The times have changed from the early days of Glory, where one player can carry the team to victory. Liu Hao tells Yehui to continue monitoring Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Liu Hao invites Yehui for a drink to keep Yehui as an ally.Volume 4 Volume 5: Deception Liu Hao attends an Excellent Era team meeting. He listens to Chen Yehui’s explanation about Lord Grim’s absolute dominance on the 10th Server. Liu Hao listens to Qin Yu’s opinion that no one knows the stats behind Lord Grim’s mysterious Silver Weapon. With Wang Ze and He Ming, Liu Hao chases after Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. After Wang Ze’s Sharpshooter is suppressed to death, Liu Hao flees with He Ming. Liu Hao fears Chasing Haze, who appeared to be Su Mucheng. Liu Hao slams the table in his hatred of Su Mucheng. Liu Hao sees Mucheng outside in the hall. Liu Hao realizes that Chasing Haze is not Mucheng. He orders He Ming to look up Chasing Haze in Glory. Liu Hao finds out Chasing Haze is a famous account. Liu Hao calls Chen Yehui about Chasing Haze. Liu Hao learns that Chasing Haze’s owner is close to Ye Xiu. Liu Hao cannot tell if Chasing Haze’s owner is an average player or an extremely skilled player. Liu Hao thinks about what to do when his character is attacked. He counterattacks and destroys his opponent.Chapter 424 Liu Hao is surprised by Wang Ze’s suggestion that Chasing Haze, who initially retreated, is not extremely skilled. Liu Hao tells Wang Ze and He Ming to focus on watching Chasing Haze and Su Mucheng’s movements in supporting Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. After getting the spies’ recordings of duels, Liu Hao watches the two matches against the Launcher. Liu Hao recognizes the Launcher used a control style of play similar to Huang Shaotian’s opportunistic style. Liu Hao watches the two matches against the Assassin. He sees the Assassin use brute force to overwhelm their two players. Liu Hao watches and analyzes matches against the Striker and the Witch. Liu Hao is horrified when Yehui reveals that Ye Xiu has used a Launcher, a Battle Mage, a Brawler, a Blade Master, and a Ghostblade in the dungeon record clears. Liu Hao is annoyed that the four characters never appear online. He agrees with Yehui that Ye Xiu used four single-use accounts to protect himself from spies. After three days, Liu Hao is anxious for useful information from the spies. With other players, Liu Hao is at an Excellent Era team meeting. Liu Hao sees the Excellent Era director throw an eSports newspaper at Guo Yang. Liu Hao listens as the director scolds him, Guo Yang, He Ming, and Sun Xiang.Chapter 451 Liu Hao tells the media that he went to watch because he was suspicious that Lord Grim’s user is Ye Xiu.Chapter 452 Liu Hao receives news from Chen Yehui of Ye Xiu’s offensive with Heavenly Justice against Excellent Dynasty and the other large guilds. Liu Hao invites Sun Xiang to join him in attacking Ye Xiu. Liu Hao gives a Battle Mage account to Sun Xiang. Also, Liu Hao gathers He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing to join him to ambush Ye Xiu in the Heavenly Domain. Liu Hao contacts Chen Yehui to organize a team. Liu Hao and his teammates runs to Wilderness Town. Liu Hao finds Ye Xiu’s team and charges towards them. Liu Hao watches Sun Xiang overpower his opponents with pro-level skill. Liu Hao tells everyone that Ye Xiu is part of the past, but he fails to provoke Ye Xiu. Liu Hao hears He Ming boast to Ye Xiu that they will destroy Ye Xiu and his team. Liu Hao ignores Ye Xiu’s claim of a numbers advantage with 7 players versus the 5-man Excellent Era team. Liu Hao watches Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage dodge Ye Xiu’s 3 Anti-Tank Missiles and parry Ye Xiu’s Grenade. Liu Hao watches Sun Xiang dodge Ye Xiu’s Collapsing Mountain and parry Ye Xiu’s Sword Draw. Liu Hao shouts at Sun Xiang to be careful. Liu Hao sees Mo Fan’s Deception cut off Sun Xiang’s retreat path with the Ninja’s Hundred Streams attack. Liu Hao dodges Ye Xiu’s rifle bullets. Liu Hao hears Sun Xiang shout for a rescue from Deception’s Hundred Streams water prison. Liu Hao watches Lord Grim switch targets to He Ming and attacks the water prison. Liu Hao advises his teammates to be careful. He worries about Ye Xiu’s extensive experience and superior tactics. Liu Hao warns He Ming and Shen Jian in private. Liu Hao and his teammates chase after Ye Xiu’s team. Liu Hao sees his opponents enter a building. He warns He Ming, Shen Jian, Zhang Jiaxing, and Sun Xiang of a possible ambush. Liu Hao is annoyed by Sun Xiang’s reckless behavior in running straight into the building. Liu Hao orders He Ming to help Sun Xiang in case of Ye Xiu’s ambush. Liu Hao is surprised to learn the building was empty. Liu Hao is furious when he learns of He Ming’s death to Ye Xiu’s team. Liu Hao climbs near the roof with Shen Jian and Zhang Jiaxing. Liu Hao casts Electric Wave Formation to trap Ye Xiu, who runs away with Aerial Fire. Liu Hao is ambushed by Mo Fan’s Deception. Liu Hao sees Ye Xiu’s entire team appear to attack them. Liu Hao tries to climb back onto the rooftop. He is knocked off by Lord Grim’s Grenade and 3 Anti-Tank Missiles. Liu Hao uses a roundabout way to get back onto the roof. Liu Hao is motionless as he watches Jiaxing’s Cleric die. Liu Hao knows that he does not have the ability to fight against Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim let alone 7 players at once. Liu Hao knows he is going to lose as he looks up at Ye Xiu’s group. Liu Hao watches Mo Fan’s Deception fall to the ground from Sun Xiang’s Dragon Breaks the Ranks. Liu Hao is frozen as he watches Sun Xiang lose control of the battle. He watches Sun Xiang suppressed by the enemy team’s Berserker, Grappler, Elementalist, and Battle Mage. Liu Hao knows that this battle was a loss, but he hears Sun Xiang calling for help. Liu Hao learns that Shen Jian is dead. Liu Hao is horrified that he will lose to Ye Xiu again even with Sun Xiang's help. Liu Hao contemplates on what to do with Sun Xiang. Liu Hao tried to cast a wave formation and is interrupted by Ye Xiu’s gunshot. Liu Hao runs and jumps through a window. He sees the battle and quickly casts Ice Wave Slash onto Lou Guanning’s Berserker, who dodges. Liu Hao realizes that Sun Xiang focusing on stacking consecutive hits for Battle Spirit. When Sun Xiang reaches the fourth tier of Battle Spirit, Liu Hao thinks that they can beat Ye Xiu’s team. Liu Hao warns Sun Xiang to watch his mana consumption. Liu Hao listens to Ye Xiu’s warning that he and Sun Xiang are fighting against 7 opponents. Liu Hao starts looking around for the enemy Cleric. Liu Hao sees Sun Xiang reach sixth stage Battle Spirit and overwhelms Lou Guanning’s Berserker and Gu Xiye’s Grappler. Liu Hao sees Sun Xiang position Xiye’s Grappler next to Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim for a final attack. Liu Hao watches Wen Kebei’s newly revived Battle Mage block Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Liu Hao is horrified to see Guanning, Xiye, Kebei, and Mo Fan suppressing Sun Xiang. Liu Hao attempts to move over to Sun Xiang and is blocked by Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Liu Hao is warned that he lost his opportunity to win by Ye Xiu.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Liu Hao, who has an 18 level advantage, is angry that Ye Xiu wants to fight him 1v1. Liu Hao is furious once Ye Xiu calls over Kebei’s Battle Mage to help. Liu Hao disconnects from the game when he knows his battle with Ye Xiu and Kebei was pointless.Chapter 500 As vice captain, Liu Hao leads Excellent Era into a horrific defeat to a weak Thunderclap, 1-9. With a dead expression, Liu Hao and his teammates go outside of their headquarters to apologize to their fans for their ugly defeat.Chapter 504 Liu Hao is scolded by the Excellent Era manager for their horrible defeat by the hands of Thunderclap. In the Excellent Era vs. Samsara match, Liu Hao wins the second individual match. Liu Hao fails to lead Excellent Era through the team competition. Excellent Era loses to Samsara, 2-8.Chapter 505 References